Tradición Muggle
by Violette Moore
Summary: Draco no entiende como celebran los Muggles la navidad. Harry se ofrece a explicarlo. (Drarry)


_Para: Mom Gudea._  
 _Prompt: Draco no tiene ni idea de lo que hacen los muggles por Navidad y por qué lo hacen. Harry se toma la molestia de explicarlo._  
 _Los peronajes no me pertenecen únicamente la trama._

* * *

 ** _._** ** _  
Tradición Muggle_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

.

.

.

El hechicero estaba bastante frustrado de ver la algarabía excesiva llenando cada recoveco del castillo. Parejas dándose amor en todo resquicio, adornos innecesarios, nieve artificial cayendo veinticuatro por siete, cantos en voces imposiblemente agudas, etc.

Gracias a todos los cielos que pronto se iría a la casa de sus padres, ubicada en el otro lado del mundo, donde no nevaba sino que había un clima bastante agradable, cálido, acogedor. Ha decir verdad, de un tiempo hacia acá, detestaba el frío porque eso, combinado con la "personalidad" de los Malfoy resultaba en algo muy pero muy depresivo.

Resopló, enarcando una ceja y echando una mirada a su reloj de bolsillo, Potter llevaba unos quince minutos de retraso, no era de extrañar, pero ya lo estaban esperando en su hogar. Sus padres, no eran muy condescendientes con la impuntualidad, lo atribuían a un carácter inmaduro e irresponsable y por más que quisiera aguardar a ese cuatro ojos, destinado a cumplir las más asombrosas proezas. Debía marcharse ya.

Colocó el punto final en su muy elegante y presuntuosa carta. Papel de algodón comprado en Italia, tinta china adquirida en la tienda del mejor escriba, el instrumento de escritura era hecho a mano, la plumilla trabajada en plata y hechizada para que, quien la empuñara escribiera nada más que la verdad.

Dobló el papel en tres, luego lo metió en el sobre y se tomó su tiempo al pasar la lengua por el borde a fin de sellarlo.

Había esperado recibir la caricia de otra serie de texturas. Más húmedas, granuladas, tímidas e insolentes porque su joven amante se las daba de inexperto, dócil e ingenuo pero al final, siempre lo terminaba sorprendiendo.

Aprovechando la intimidad de ese pequeño y casi abandonado cuarto, se permitió cerrar los ojos y dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos. Es decir, que terminó por besar la superficie del sobre ya cerrado, imaginando que se trataba de sus labios y después procedió a colocar la dirección muggle que le había dado el muchacho. Los correspondientes sellos estaban abandonados en alguno de sus bolsillos, los humedeció con la punta de su lengua anotando de manera mental usar su varita mágica en el futuro para esa tarea tan "mortal" Tendría que hacer escala en algún punto de sus "vacaciones" y dejarlo en una oficina de correos tradicional.

Ya quería ver la cara de su madre cuando por "accidente" se perdiera.

Esa pequeña travesura dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, luego sintió una corriente de aire helado por detrás, sus instintos se pusieron en alerta, pero antes de que pudiera buscar su varita o ejercer movimiento alguno, "lo que fuera" lo tomó por la espalda.

Conocía sus manías, su perfume, vitalidad y fuerza.

Si no fuera por eso, él ya estaría gritando que lo asaltaban a todo pulmón. En su defecto, se dejó llevar por el arrebato del que tenía por preciado.

Recibió con hambre el contacto juguetón de su lengua, el apretón de sus manos en la espalda baja y la caricia desesperada de su aliento, que ya se separaba del propio para comenzar a disculparse por llegar tarde.

—No era de extrañar que lo hicieras, aunque bien podrías usar un hechizo o dos para asearte antes de abordarme. —Potter se ruborizó por el comentario (y le encantó que lo hiciera) luego tomó su varita y en lugar de cumplir sus demandas lo que hizo fue aparecer una caja forrada en papel multicolor.

Fondo verde con copos de nieve y renos de color café con nariz roja. Él enarco una ceja, no es que no agradeciera el detalle pero en serio. No entendía las manías muggle por intercambiar obsequios en esta temporada del año, comer pavo y todas esas sandeces que tras la impertinencia de los "sangre sucia" se habían puesto de moda en el mundo mágico.

Su novio insistió en que tomara la caja, él repentinamente, sintió bastante insuficiente su carta. El impulso de pronunciar un hechizo y prenderle fuego hasta hacerla cenizas punzó en la punta de su lengua pero lo reprimió, porque si hacía eso se quedaría sin nada.

 _A menos que le obsequiara unos diez o veinte minutos de sexo._

Sus padres lo matarían si llegaba tan tarde, pero por otra parte, existía la posibilidad de que muriera satisfecho, pleno y feliz. Carraspeó tomando el obsequio e insistiendo en el motivo.

—E…es una tradición que siempre quise compartir y sostener. Verás, los obsequios solían llenar el árbol navideño de mis tíos pero obviamente, ninguno de esos era para mí.

Luego conocí a Ron, Hagrid, Hermione y me hizo tremendamente feliz que me consideraran en sus obsequios. Por tanto, quisiera…

—¿Asumes que necesito un regalo para ser feliz?—preguntó interrumpiendo su perorata y haciendo que los colores volvieran a su pálido y hasta hacía algunos meses, _virginal_ rostro.

—Asumo que estarás algo solo atrapado con tus padres en aquella _isla privada._

—Oh, esto debe ser épico. ¡El huérfano sintiendo lástima por mí! Escúchalo bien Potter, que los Weasley te adoptaran cual cachorrito callejero, no quiere decir que la vayas a pasar mejor acompañado que yo. —el aludido pasó del agradable tono rosado de sus mejillas a un rojo mucho más furioso. Le complació internamente, ser el único que conseguía sacar esa gama de colores en él.

—¡Tendré suficientes huesos que roer, Malfoy! —respondió aireado. —Te recuerdo que Ginny…

—¡Sigue por ahí y me obligarás a asesinarla…!

—¡No vas a matar a nadie!

—¡Y tú no vas a convencerme de que la navidad se trata de obsequios, comida y besos bajo un muérdago!

—¡No quería convencerte de nada porque todo eso ya lo sabes y lo rechazas! Aunque si quieres saber la verdadera razón del obsequio y de la navidad, se trata de familia. Te estoy dando esto porque considero que eres parte de mi familia. Puedes tomarlo, también desecharlo. De hecho, puedes pasar la noche buena conmigo o terminar nuestra relación, si te apetece.

—¿Terminar…? —el impulso de incendiar, no solo la carta si no toda esa recámara se volvió más potente. _¿Por qué hablaba de terminar? ¿A caso tenía tantas ganas de revolcarse con la menor de los Weasley?_ Era atractiva, eso todo el castillo lo sabía, pero él pensó…

 _Pensó que lo suyo era especial._

Potter sonrió por alguna desconocida razón e hizo algunos movimientos con su estúpida vara. Él ya estaba a punto de tirar de sus cabellos o pronunciar el último maleficio.

El color le subió a las mejillas, de eso estaba seguro. Su sangre quemaba y debía ser por el calor de la pelea o su padre estaba maldiciéndolo ante una hoguera por no tener la capacidad de leer el reloj a tan avanzada edad.

Su carta, la que firmó y besó, flotó con gracia celestial por el aire. El maleficio que estaba pensando escapó de sus labios, Potter pronunció otro y esto era ahora una especie de duelo mágico por la estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, carta.

—¡Te prohíbo tenerla, Harry Potter! —chilló.

—¿Por qué? Si mi nombre está en ella—. Se burló de oreja a oreja y algunos recuerdos de sus encuentros pasados le volvieron a la memoria.

De enemigos a amantes.

 _¿Quién lo diría? ¿Y si toda su relación era producto de un hechizo, sueño profundo o alguna especie de maldición? Si la guerra contra "el que no debe ser nombrado" jamás terminó y él estaba agonizante, atrapado en alguna especie de plano astral?_

 _¿Y si esto era todo lo que podían tener? Porque estaba así o más convencido de que atesoraba sus encuentros privados y apasionados como nada más._

Sonrió, compartiendo el gesto de aquel, prolongando el juego y siendo así, continuó su rabieta.

—¡Dijiste que querías conservar las tradiciones muggle! No entendí que te referías a un obsequio. Pensé que tendría que ver con la carta. "Tu gente" escribe cartas a un ser imaginario esperando obtener lo anhelado. Bueno, yo te la escribí a ti, porque no me trago ese cuento de que un tipo gordo sentado en un trineo atraviesa el globo terráqueo repartiendo regalos. —Potter enarcó una ceja. Ese cuento se lo había narrado noches atrás, acomodados frente a la chimenea de su sala de estar (Gryffindor) cubiertos bajo el manto de la capa de invisibilidad, cálidos, íntimos y silenciosos como ratones. Le causó verdadera gracia que creyera en eso, sus ojos se iluminaban igual que los de un niño, sus mejillas se llenaban de emoción, su corazón se aceleraba, aunque quizás eso tuviera que ver con el beso que más pronto que tarde le acomodó.

Volvió a lo que hacía antes de perderse en el verde mar de sus ojos y plantarle un nuevo beso posesivo y medio cruel que sin lugar a dudas estaba pidiendo. —Lo que quiero decir, es que ¡No puedes tenerla!

—Es mía. —Ultimó con una expresión de júbilo. En lo que se perdía entre recuerdos, la carta ya estaba en sus manos y por un momento sintió que se iba a desmayar. No que fuera la primera vez que le pasara en presencia suya, pero era el mayor, el más experimentado, osado, obstinado… _avergonzado._

—¡Tradiciones muggle! —gritó, ya más desesperado. —¡Tienes que esperar a que la ponga en una de esas…"cosas" y eventualmente…!

—Llegue a mi hogar… —terminó la oración por él y asintió con un movimiento de rostro.

La dirección que le dio era de Sirius Black, correspondía a una residencia que utilizó cuando se escondía del mundo mágico en el mortal. De lo que le dijo en aquella ocasión. Estaba entre las pertenencias que le heredó tras su muerte y perdido, desconsolado, ávido de respuestas y lleno de preguntas sobre su pasado como estaba, se dirigió hacia allá sin más.

Se trataba de un departamento sin recámaras, cuarto de baño, cocina, amplios ventanales tapiados de piso a techo, sillones desvencijados y un mullido colchón bastante abandonado, pero según él, acogedor. Su intención para este año y su primer navidad juntos, era pasar la noche buena ahí. En completo aislamiento e intimidad. Le encantaba la idea y de hecho, compartía el sentimiento, pero su situación personal no era la más ideal.

Decir que pasarían las navidades en una isla paradisiaca era una pobre, patética y desesperada mentira. Su padre seguía tras las rejas y su madre en una especie de arresto domiciliario.

Debido a su nombre y riqueza, les permitían reunirse en esta única época del año. "Libertad condicional" que iniciaba cuando él llegaba, era el pretexto perfecto, el hijo único que necesitaba de un padre que lo orientara y guiara (a pesar de permitir que colocaran la marca mortífaga en su piel)

Siente un escalofrío sólo de recordarlo. Su cuerpo tiembla e inconscientemente acaricia su antebrazo. Potter lo nota y para aligerar la tensión, insiste en la caja.

—¿Vas a tomarla…?

—Depende, ¿Terminarás conmigo…?—preguntó cabizbajo y es que ya no sabía de qué iba esto. Papá Noel, muérdagos, canciones y excesos. Parecía que todos estaban desesperados por olvidar la enorme cantidad de tumbas que se levantaban a lo largo y ancho de Hogwarts.

—Pensé que eras tú el que quería acabar—, respondió sin reproche o castigo. Sereno, siempre apacible y calmo, dispuesto a apagar las llamas del infierno que lo atormentaba.

—¿Por llamarte huérfano y burlarme de tu familia?

—Por no querer abandonar tu miseria…

—¿Disculpa…? —puede que él se bañara en oro, pero su familia era poseedora a una vasta fortuna también. Luego de ver "esa mirada" en las facciones angulosas del menor, se convenció de que no era eso a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Tendría que ver con emociones, sentimientos, su sobrada insistencia en que no pasara otra navidad a solas.

 _No era tan malo, de verdad que no._

 _Si refería al pasado, diría que los Malfoy intercambiaban obsequios para impresionar, compartían la cena para dar de qué hablar y luego, con la llegada de la media noche se retiraban a sus aposentos. Se metían cada cual en sus asuntos. Los de él, tenían que ver con estudiar y convertirse en un mago ejemplar, los de sus padres, no los sabía. Jamás le interesó preguntar._

 _Estaba demasiado ocupado ignorando a los demás, fingiendo que no le importaba que la "madriguera" estuviera rebosante de música, baile y romance. Familias unidas, interesadas los unos por los otros, dándose palabras de apoyo, obsequios que tendrían que ver con lo que sabían de esa persona y no con lo que querían que fuera._

 _De los últimos años hacia acá. Estaba seguro de que la cena era para complacer el exigente paladar de su padre, los obsequios para limpiar su tan mancillado nombre y el resto de la noche, bueno para que ellos dos, se quisieran...No es que lo necesitara demasiado, pero algunas veces, anhelaba merecer una pequeña pizca de todo ese excesivo amor._

Bajó el rostro avergonzado, porque claro que quería abandonar su miseria pero no sabía cómo.

No tenía el hechizo o la fortaleza. En realidad, ni siquiera creía que existieran. Potter dejó la carta y el regalo sobre el escritorio que hasta entonces había estado ocupando, luego se acercó a su lado y besó sus labios con dedicación.

Agradeció que lo hiciera. De hecho, agradecía tantas cosas sobre él, que la teoría de estar medio muerto y agonizante en algún rincón del castillo cobraba fuerza. Quizás, esta era la prueba para demostrar que podía ser un Mortífago. "Asesinar al objeto de su perdición" pero jamás podría, lastimarlo más allá de lo que ya había hecho, resultaba inconcebible.

Continuaron besándose, calentando su sangre y acariciando su carne, bueno, uno de los dos lo hacía. Su túnica negra permanecía intacta, lo mismo que la camisa de vestir blanca y la corbata verde con detalles plateados. Su novio aún llevaba puesto el sucio uniforme de Quidditch y las ganas de meterle las manos por debajo de aquellas gastadas y sudorosas prendas no se hicieron esperar.

Palpó su piel suave, encontrando algunas cicatrices que permanecerían para siempre como testimonio de su muerte y resurrección.

Era real.

Tanto su relación como este momento.

La guerra acabó y con ella todas las dudas que muchos tenían en su corazón. Relaciones acabaron, otras comenzaron, algunos se fueron otros se quedaron. Granger estaba devastada por la muerte de Snape, lo amaba de manera secreta en su corazón, Weasley decía poder con eso, conseguir que eventualmente lo olvidara, pero quien sabe si lo lograría.

La joven maga, aún poseía entre sus pertenencias el giratiempo. _¿Qué le impediría volver atrás, un año o dos? verlo otra vez, romper todas las reglas mágicas, cumplir sus más profundos deseos._

Potter lo devolvió a la realidad impidiendo que le bajara el pantalón y separándose de lado antes de que terminaran por profanar el cuarto que perteneció a Remus Lupin, mientras enseñó en la escuela. Se revolcaría en su tumba cien veces, pero bueno. Él los salvó a todos, quería pensar que una microscópica parte de su ser, se alegraba de que estuvieran juntos.

—Abre el regalo después de la cena. Entonces sabrás cómo llegar a mi lado.

—Yo,…lo siento, no puedo… —era la única noche que sus padres y él estaban juntos. Aunque solo fuera durante dos horas en la cena. No podía dejarlos y no lo decía por lealtad, amor o convicción sino porque su casa de invierno estaba hechizada. Podían entrar pero no salir, hasta que la libertad condicional terminaba. Potter, naturalmente no podía saberlo. Su orgullo, no le permitía decir lo bajo que su familia había caído, presionó los puños y soltó el aliento. _¿Era correcto que alguien tan falso y desleal como él, estuviera con alguien como Harry?_

—Sólo ábrelo, la carta la conservaré porque el correo muggle suele tardar demasiado. La abriré después de la cena. Tu identidad, por cierto. Sigue estando a salvo, todos creen que salgo con una especie de criatura invisible.

—Imbécil —le arrojó su camisa a la cara y la atrapó al vuelo, mientras se vestía, no quitó la mirada de su media erección. _¿Cuánto tiempo habían perdido en esto? ¿Tendría algunos minutos para despedirse de la otra mitad de su cuerpo…?_ Humedeció sus labios con hambre y Potter escondió su humanidad, no solo por debajo de la túnica escarlata, sino que usó la capa de invisibilidad.

—Ya vete.

—Tú te aprovechas de mí cuando no puedo verte, ¿Y el malo de la relación sigo siendo yo?

—Hace trece minutos que deberías de estar en Azkaban

—¡Mierda!

.

.

.

Cinco noches después, de mensajes mágicos y electrónicos, cenaba con sus padres, cada cual en su asiento. Los regalos estaban bajo el árbol, la chimenea encendida, los elfos domésticos retirados y él con una desconcertante sonrisa impresa en los labios.

Su madre preguntó por el nombre de la Dama. ¿Era de la alta cuna?

—Heredó no hace mucho una vasta fortuna.

—Oh, pobrecita. ¿Su familia fue víctima de la guerra?

—Como casi todas, madre.

—Tal vez, podrías presentarnos el próximo año.

—Comprenderás que prefiere…—no terminó la oración pero si tuvo la delicadeza de bajar la mirada. Su padre carraspeó incómodo. Ya sabía que era su culpa que se convirtieran en la gran paria de la sociedad. Ninguno agregó más nada en la conversación y siendo así, terminó su plato, limpió sus labios con la servilleta de seda y procedió a tomar los puñeteros regalos.

Una exquisita botella de licor amargo para su padre y un collar de diamantes para su madre. Sobre los obsequios dedicados a él, se trataba de algunos libros y una nueva escoba para el Quidditch, agradeció a cada uno con un fuerte abrazo, después de escuchar por millonésima vez en su vida que todo esto "era temporal" se fue a su cuarto.

La caja verde con multitud de renos seguía retozando ahí. Observándolo con interés y misterio, retándolo a abrirla y terminar ya con el juego.

 _¿Cómo pretendía arrebatarlo de su hogar? Es más, ¿Cómo suponía que podría él, escapar de sus padres o de quién es?_

Rompió el envoltorio y lo que encontró fue un suéter horroroso tejido a mano, color verde olivo con plateado, en el pecho gracias a todo lo sagrado y maldito, no estaba su nombre, sino que había un torturado (hermoso) dragón marino. La criatura que mejor podría describirlo, ya que su nombre provenía de la serpiente y el dragón.

Lo estrechó contra su pecho, agradecido de que aquí nadie podía verlo y recogió algunos vestigios de su aroma. La loción de Potter, que años atrás lo hacía vomitar, ahora sonrojaba sus mejillas y endurecía otra zona. Adjunto a esa cosa que no se pondría jamás en un lugar público o privado (que va, se la pondría después de la ducha y se masturbaría con ella) encontró una carta.

 _"Querido Santa._

 _En compensación por todos los obsequios que pedí y que jamás me diste por temor a interponerte en mi destino o desafiar a mis tíos. Quisiera que usaras tu magia en esta ocasión para hacer que pase la noche buena con mi amor"_

Lo asaltó un ataque de risa tan estruendoso que llevó a sus padres a llamar a la puerta y preguntar si estaba bien o le sucedía algo. Él negó los cargos, solo estaba feliz de tenerlos aquí.

Lucius comentó a Narcissa que deberían hacerle exámenes para descartar que no heredara la demencia de su hermana. Su madre comentó que desde pequeño se los habían hecho. Su padre insistió. Quien sabe, quizás la locura se desataba al adquirir la mayoría de edad.

Él presionó la carta y la leyó otra vez. _¿Qué tenía, seis años? ¿Qué tan ingenuo era, por el amor a la caída de Lord Voldemort? ¿Y por qué lo llamaba mago…? Si tuviera habilidades especiales podría explicar lo de la vuelta al mundo en una sola noche. Pero eso sería romper las reglas básicas del mundo mágico. Los muggles no podían saber de su existencia y blah…_

Dejó de pensar en eso, dobló la carta dejándola donde estaba, el suéter se había quedado sobre su cama y la idea de tomar una ducha nocturna volvió a instalarse en su cabeza. Soltó el nudo de su corbata, bajó la intensidad de la luz con la ayuda de su varita mágica, también aseguró la puerta e insonorizó las paredes porque no quería escuchar los arrumacos de sus padres.

 _—¡Oh, por fin tendrían una navidad en perfecta comunión!_

La risa volvió a asaltarlo mientras dejaba caer la prenda de color negro y comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa, los zapatos dejó en el camino y continuó su recorrido silencioso a lo largo del pasillo, cuando abrió la puerta de su fabuloso baño con paredes revestidas en mármol y jacuzzi una luz blanca lo encegueció, siseó de dolor y cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo diestro por la sorpresa, al mirar de nuevo.

No estaba en su baño.

Bueno, si era un baño, pero uno espantoso y austero. ¡No tenía jacuzzi! ¡Él estaba descalzo sobre ese suelo desconocido y mugroso! Iba a desmayarse o comenzar a gritar como señorita a todo pulmón. Lo que sucediera primero, pero en su defecto, escuchó una voz.

—¿Draco…?

Su novio estaba parado detrás de él. _¿Su muy apuesto, delgado y bien vestido novio?_ Ok, él sí estaba muerto y desparramado a lo largo de los pasillos de Hogwarts.

—¿Estás bien?—insistió Potter, pasando de la sonrisa inicial a una expresión de preocupación, se acercó a él y su reacción fue extender el brazo que aún sostenía su varita mágica para amenazar.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí…?—preguntó mirando por detrás de él y reconociendo lo que debía ser el apartamento de Sirius Black.

—Fue mi deseo. —respondió sincero. La sonrisa perfecta, la camisa de vestir negra, el pantalón gris Oxford, lucía exquisito, lo que no era novedad, pero honestamente, jamás se vestía formal.

—¿Y el mío que te vistieras así? —respondió siguiendo la misma línea de pensamiento. —Potter sonrió, aunque su mirada denotó reproche. Una especie de "me arreglo para ti y eso es lo mejor que dices" —sonrió, igualando el gesto pero pronto todas sus alertas se encendieron. _¡No podía dejar la casa de invierno! ¡Irían por sus padres, encarcelarían a su madre! ¡Tal vez, hasta a él porque ahora estaba condenado a reportar cada actividad mágica en el Ministerio! Sus hechizos habían disminuido considerablemente a causa de eso. Estaba liberado de todo cargo, pero controlado._

Sin darse cuenta, todas esas cosas que creía que pensaba las enunció en alto. Harry se aferró a él, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. No lo descubrirían, él no lo permitiría. Sólo era una noche, la noche buena y los dos se la merecían.

Lo beso, con hambre, deseo, pasión y todo lo que tenía pero aun así le dijo que no. El riesgo era demasiado alto, su madre no soportaría la prisión de Azkaban moriría y su padre lo asesinaría. Harry sonrió una vez más, seguro de sí mismo, como siempre lo estaba.

—¿No crees que si hubiera pasado algo, ya me habría enterado?

—¿Perdón?

—Hermione trabaja medio tiempo en el Ministerio de Magia, si hubieras violado el sello de tu casa, ya todas las alarmas se habrían encendido. El mundo mágico se escondería de tu padre, el mortífago.

—¿Lo sabes?—cuestionó con vergüenza y un poco de enojo.

—Todos lo saben.

—Debes creer que soy...

—Entiendo que te resulte difícil decirlo. ¿Ahora podemos relajarnos? Por tu aspecto diría que estabas próximo a acostarte o tomar un baño, puedo ayudarte con las dos cosas, si gustas.

—Sigo sin creer que me trajeras aquí…—Potter lo escoltó a la sala, como describió, no había recámaras, ni puertas a parte de la principal y la correspondiente al baño. El sillón estaba en escuadra junto a la cocina, una mesita de centro con una botella de vino y dos copas altas se encontraba ahí, delante del ventanal tapiado se hallaba la cama, una base de madera oscura pegada al piso, las cobijas parecían nuevas, ambas cajoneras tenía sobre sí ramos de flores blancas y rojas. Las lámparas redondas estaban encendidas a media luz, el sonido estéreo transmitía leves notas de vals, todo parecía sumamente cuidado. Harry se esmeró en tener su departamento al punto, inclusive procuró su aspecto, como si recibiera a alguien de la nobleza y algunos años habían pasado de aquella proeza.

Tomaron asiento en el gastado sillón y al hacerlo, se avergonzó de sus pies descalzos, ausencia de corbata, hasta sus cabellos debían estar desaliñados. Potter, parecía omitir todo eso, se lo comía con la mirada.

—¿Cómo estabas tan seguro…?—puede que no tuviera las mejores ropas pero seguía siendo un caballero. Se inclinó para servir las copas y le ofreció una a su compañero.

—Creo en la magia—. Le recordó.

—Pero no tiene sentido. ¡Un poder de este nivel debe pertenecer a un mago de lo más excepcional!

—Quizás se exilió a sí mismo por sus poderes tan asombrosos. Recuerda que Voldemort asesinó a todo aquel que no se sometió a él. Los magos poderosos, excepto Dumbledore cayeron. Santa Claus, debió esconderse y usar su magia sólo en este día.

—¿Para complacer a los muggles? ¡No lo creo!

—¿Y anunciar su presencia a los magos que habitan entre ellos?

—Quizás te estaba buscando…

—Puede que lo hiciera, pero no podía encontrarme debido al hechizo. Una vez que descubrí el mundo mágico, dejé de pedirle deseos a él. Cada año pedía una familia, ¿Sabes? una verdadera familia, un hogar…

—Y conociste a Hagrid, Hermione y Ron.

—También a ti…

—No seas cursi.

—Tú eres el cursi. —le mostró su carta, extraída del bolsillo de su pantalón. Sus mejillas se incendiaron y eso no tenía que ver con la copa de vino. Potter sonrió triunfal y volvió a ocultarla.

—¿Prefieres tomar la ducha ahora o después de la cama?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que llegarás a la cama…?

—Este sillón es viejo, podría…

—¿Hacer que luzcas de lo más exquisito con esos colores sobrios que en esencia son mis preferidos?—su novio sonrió y él lo besó, comenzaron a desnudarse y obviamente Potter, aprovechó la ocasión para decirle que ésta era otra tradición muggle. Pasar la noche buena con tu amor, despertar juntos y desearse nada más que lo mejor.

.

* * *

 ** _—Fin—_**  
 ** _Violette Moore._**


End file.
